This specification relates to social affinity groups.
Many users throughout the world access the Internet and communicate with each other either directly or indirectly by use of the Internet.
Any particular user using the Internet may have many different relationships with many other users, and these relationships may be explicit or implicit. For example, social network sites are web sites that enable users to establish and track explicit relationships between the user and other users of the social network site or users within a same geographic region.